1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus that includes a filling material and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting device that is formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode and includes an organic light-emitting layer. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is an emissive type light-emitting display apparatus that generates light when an energy state of excitons falls from an excited state to a ground state, wherein the excitons are generated by combining holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus that is an emissive type display apparatus, and thus, an additional light source is not required. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus can be driven at a low voltage, can be formed in a light weight and thin film type, and has characteristics of large viewing angle, high contrast, and short response time, and thus, is expected to be a next generation display apparatus.